This research proposal is concerned with the structure and properties of specific polynuclear coordination complexes. These compounds, for which rational synthetic routes are available, are expected to serve as models for certain metal containing enzymes. Specifically, we address ourselves to the important structure-function relationships in enzymes and we propose to obtain such detailed information by a combination of static and dynamic measurements on the proposed model complexes. Structural and bonding information will be obtained by means of X-ray diffraction, magnetic susceptibility and electron spin resonance studies. Of additional interest is the determination of the rates and mechanism of formation, substitution and dissociation of the above metal dithiolate complexes by means of fast mixing, nuclear magnetic resonance and temperature jump techniques. The relationships between structure, bonding, rates of reaction and the corresponding activation energies will be measured in that these important relationships must be understood in order to predict the properties of more complicated enzymatic systems of biochemical importance. Thus, we propose a combination of static and dynamic measurements on a variety of model metal dithiolate complexes.